


Sherlock Discovers John’s Tumblr

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanfic within a fanfic (fanfiception), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: “Is this an acceptable activity, John? To write about intimate acts of other people?”





	Sherlock Discovers John’s Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I recently discovered tumblr (yes I know I’ve been living undercover a rock) and I decided to write a fic about Sherlock discovering John’s tumblr. Dun dun dun!

“John! Joooohhhn!”

“In here, Sherlock.”

John made a panicked attempt to switch tabs when Sherlock entered the living room, but all his tabs were open to tumblr. He switched between three screens before he found one that had a video of tiny little puppies making friends.

“John, what is this website that you spend so much time on that is-” Sherlock glanced at the screen, “-lacking the correct amount of vowels to make a proper English word? Is that an acronym?”

“It’s called Tumblr, Sherlock. It’s a blogging website.”

“You already have a blogging website. You have your own blogging website. Why would you need this one?”

“This one is geared toward a... different audience.”

“There are three windows open that have explicit sexual information, John. Why have you settled on one with canines only upon my entry into the room?”

John blushed a spectacular red.

“They’re not for polite company, Sherlock.”

“I would hardly call some of the things we do together polite.”

“They’re just…”

“You’re blushing and your heart rate has increased but your pupils have also dilated, indicating arousal over embarrassment. What are you reading?”

“Nothing Sherlock, it’s nothing.”

Sherlock grabbed the laptop before John could stop him and slapped his hand away with a “Bad, John.”

“John.”

“Yes, Sherlock?” asked John, anxiously scrubbing a hand over his face.

“There are explicit descriptions of our sexual endeavors here, only some of which have happened. Have you been blogging about our sexual activities, John?”

“No Sherlock, those are… they’re written by other people.”

“Other people, John? Is this an acceptable activity- to write about intimate acts of other people? I was under the impression that sexual activities were confined to the privacy of one’s home and sexual discourse restricted to the parties directly involved.”

“...It’s… It’s called fanfiction, Sherlock. Fans of ours write fiction about us. It needn’t necessarily be about sexual activities.”

“But some of these have actually happened, John. Do you give our fans details of our intimacies so that they may write about it?”

“No, Sherlock.”

“Then how do they know, John? Some of these scenarios are highly specific and I doubt the average person would be able to deduce our behavior so perfectly.”

“That’s how I get my ideas, Sherlock.”

“What?” asked Sherlock, incredulously.

“I look for ideas on their blogs and borrow what I think you will enjoy. I haven’t seen you complaining, so if you would, give me back my laptop, and go do one of your experiments whilst I whither in shame.”

Sherlock turned on his heel and retreated into his bedroom. Half hour later, he had made a tumblr account, found and followed John and all his favorite blogs, and was avidly reading a story in which he used different sexual stimuli to test John’s ejaculatory rate. Maybe John’s idea of borrowing wasn’t so bad. After all, John had told him to return to his experiments…

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to be my first Tumblr follower? I’ve got cookies:p Find me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl
> 
> Ps Holding a contest in the comments for what you think John’s tumblr username would be.


End file.
